Template talk:Street infobox
I see now what you mean. The sizes will indeed need to be dealt with. Do you plan on using my Street switch to reproduce the in-game navigator's name format? (ie: supscripts etc...) Do you plan on setting a background behind the plates? I won't hide that this looks promising. Thanks :Umm, you can. That's a simple change. I'd rather we, us, you editing the previous to show that... previous = 1st ST if you feel it's still needed (the SUPs that is, I prefer it without them) ::Would you personally set a background? Or maybe editing the pictures and adding Drop Shadows will make it look better. You'd rather not put the SUPs? Well okay if you think it's better. I honestly don't think that technically it would generate much load time to include the switch, but then again, I could be wrong. Plus note, including SUPs and prefix initials will shorten the name (thinking about South Bay Expressway, South Mountain Drive and Paradise Keys Bridge...) and therefore will enable us to maintain a set font size, instead of juggling with that and the image size for longer names. :::You look into it as far as the SUPs. If you want to run your template (for now) to get previous/next now, go for it. But I would like to stress that you get the streets edited with previous/next in the infobox and revert the edit to bypass the need for the templates. Your renaming can be handled with the page link itself (as shown above) so that template isn't needed either. As far as the prefixes, etc, you can shorten South Bay Expressway to South Bay Expy. (the common abbreviation for Expressway) easily enough and make it still look good. If this doesn't work with longer names, I can add code to slightly extend the image for those specific streets. Also, if you upload better pictures (with shadows or just better quality) and they are different sizes than the original, let me know or edit the code yourself to use the width and height of the new image. ::::If I didn't talk about anything else than the SUPs, it's because I have nothing else to say! It looks good, and I can't think of anything else to change to make it look appealing without making it too extravagant. Do you still think that all 3 should be on the same baseline? I'd add a bit of height difference, to emphasize the main plate. I'm not saying entire lines, 10 pixels or slightly more. I'll edit 2 pages now and they will serve as test pages. :::::Go for it. Test it out. Same baseline should be able to be done easily without changing code by adding |- align="baseline" (or bottom) above the DIVs in the page. ::::::Man, I have to say this: way to go Rappy! It's nearly perfect. I think that we need to size-up the secondary plates by just 7pixels in width, some names actually go over the white borders. Also, do you think that links should be in white? Well, each article is done, and I have to admit, it looks great.